timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyco Preschool/Fisher-Price Friends timeline (1995-present)
This toy list includes all delayed & released toys from Fisher-Price (counting Nickelodeon toys from Mattel) & Tyco Preschool (not counting Biscuit, Thomas and Friends toys & Sesame Street toys), in no particular order. Tyco Preschool & Fisher-Price are subsdiaries of Mattel: Characters made so far: *Sesame Street (1995-2011; not shown) *Rugrats (1993-2003, 2006-2007) *Blue's Clues (1998-2012) *The Rugrats Movie (1998-2002) *Winnie the Pooh (1996-present) *Mickey Mouse and Friends (1988-present) *The Magic World of Larry (1997-2008) *CatDog (1999-2001) *PB&J Otter (1999-2001) *Little Bear (1999-2003) *VeggieTales (2000-2003) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1999-2002) *Dragon Tales (2002-2004) *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (2000-2004-2006, 2008-present, not shown) *Between the Lions (2000-2002) *Franklin (2000-2002; will be available again in 2012-present under "Franklin and Friends") *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2002) *Rolie Polie Olie (2000-2003) *The Phred on Your Head Show (2000-2002) *Noggin (2000-2002, 2004-2008) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000-2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-2004, 2005-2007, 2012-present as part of Imaginext) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2002) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2004) *Hey Arnold! (1999-2003) *Wimzie's House (2000-2002) *Arthur (2001-2003, 2005-2007, 2010-present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001-2002, 2005-2008, 2009-2012) *Elliot Moose (2001-2002) *As Told By Ginger (2001-2003) *Pelswick (2001-2002) *The URL with Phred Show (2001-2002) *Rocket Power (2001-2002) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2001-2004) *Little Bill (2001-2004) *Caillou (2001-2005; Irwin Toy is secondary toy license) *Dora the Explorer (2002-present) *Disney Baby (2002-2009; 2012-present) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002-2003) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2002-2004) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2005; only consists of over 35 toys/assortments) *Oswald (2002-2004) *Barney and Friends (2002-2007) *Fimbles/The Roly Mo Show! (2003-2005) *My First Princess (2003-2004) *Care Bears (2003-2006) *Seven Little Monsters (2003-2004) *Blue's Room (2004-2008) * JoJo's Circus (2004-2006) *All Grown Up! (2005-2007) *The Fairly OddParents! (2005-2008) *LazyTown (2005-2008) *Charlie and Lola (2005-2008) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005-2008) *The Koala Brothers (2005-2007) *Krypto the Superdog (2006-2008) *Go, Diego, Go! (2006-2011) *The Backyardigans (2006-2010) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) *My Little Pony (2006-2009) *Higglytown Heroes (2007-2008) *Little Einsteins (2007-2012) *It's a Big Big World (2007-2008) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2008-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2008-2011) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2008-2010) *Bunnytown (2008-2010) *The Wonder Pets! (2008-2012) *Raggs (2008-2009) *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (2008-2010) *Toopy and Binoo (2008-2010) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2009-2010) *The Mr. Men Show (2008-2010) *Frances (2009-present) *Thomas and Friends (2009-present; not shown) *WordGirl (2009-present in UK; 2010-present in US) *Curious George (2010-present) *Guess with Jess (2010-present) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011-present) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2011-2012; now known as "World of Madagascar") *Octonauts (2011-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Jungle Junction (2011-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) *Jake & the Never Land Pirates (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Team Umizoomi (2012-present) *Peppa Pig (2012-present) *Bob the Builder (2012-present) *The Wiggles (2012-present) *Minnie's Bow-tique (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Poppy Cat (2012-present) *Justin Time (2012-present) *Mike the Knight (2013-present) *Super WHY! (2012-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2012-present) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Chloe's Closet (2012-present) *Big Time Rush (2012-present) *Big Nate (2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2012-present) *Angry Birds (2012-present) *Feline Fever! The GAME (2012-present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2012-present; only show from Cartoon Network to be marketed by Fisher-Price) *Rise of the Guardians (2012-present) *Shrek (2012-present) *Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) *Wild Kratts (2012-present) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) *Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Lalaloopsy (2013-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2013-present) *Monsters University (2013-present) Delayed toys: This section includes toys planned to be released at the Toy Fair, but was delayed until further notice. This also counts toys from catalogs that were never released. The following are: *More Walk & Wag Friends (Dodger (from Oliver and Company), Bruno (from Cinderella), & Copper (from The Fox & the Hound); Mickey Mouse and Friends; planned for release in 2002, but were not released) *Laura Carrot Bedtime Friend (VeggieTales; planned for release in 2002, but delayed after Fisher-Price lost the rights to do VeggieTales toys) *Goodnight Bob Bedtime Friend (VeggieTales; planned for release in 2002, but delayed because of the same reason as the Laura version) *SpongeBob's Fry Cook Kitchen (SpongeBob SquarePants; planned for release in 2006, but wasn't released) *Sailor Talking Mixer SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants; planned for 2006, but delayed because it had to do with throwing profanity into a toy)